El pintor
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: EL MINISTERIO DEL TIEMPO. One-short corto sobre el reclutamiento de Velázquez


**_EL MINISTERIO DEL TIEMPO _****ES UNA SERIE DE PABLO Y JAVIER OLIVARES**

**DIEGO RODRÍGUEZ DE SILVA Y VELÁZQUEZ ES UN PINTOR REAL (1599-1660)**

* * *

_\- Ah, ya veo adónde quiere usted ir a parar. Sin embargo, lamento decirle que no lo ha oído usted todo de mí: el rey en persona me ha nombrado pintor de cámara y, como comprenderá, no puedo aceptar los encargos de todo el que..._

_\- Déjeme acabar, se lo ruego. El trabajo que le quiero encomendar no es ningún cuadro de ningún mecenas cualquiera. Se trata de una oferta del ministerio del tiempo._

_\- ...¿Ministerio? ¿Del tiempo? No comprendo._

_\- Déjeme mostrarle algo._

* * *

Irene esbozó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué le parece?

Era imposible dar una respuesta. Diego, a pesar de tener la boca abierta, era totalmente incapaz de articular palabra. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de la estatua que tenía enfrente, de frío bronce, que formaban parte de un rostro más que conocido: el suyo propio. Y al pie de la estatua, en un pedestal de piedra blanca, una placa rezaba su apellido: Velázquez. Los ojos de Diego se alzaron hacia el friso del edificio, contemplando las numerosas figuras que lo decoraban, mientras que sus oídos seguían estuchando y tratando de identificar sin éxito los sonidos de aquella endemoniada ciudad, provocados por unos extraños carruajes coloridos de los más variados tamaños y formas, que andaban sin ayuda de ninguna clase de bestia, y por gente ataviada con trajes de lo más variopinto (en opinión del pintor, demasiado escandalosos) que, aparte de hablar bastante alto, llevaban en sus manos pequeñas cajas de metal que emitían ruido. Debía admitir que aquel atuendo que compartía con toda esa gente era bastante cómodo pero se sentía increíblemente extraño. Absolutamente todo aquello era demasiado extraño.

Lo más increíble del caso era que lo único que había hecho aquel extraño personaje había sido conducirlo a una de las puertas de la capilla del palacio, una puerta que normalmente habría debido dar a un mero pasillo...Pero en lugar de ello, habían dado a parar a un oscuro túnel tras en algún lugar que estaba claro que no era el palacio. No parecía ser secreto precisamente, ya que no estaban solos: una vez más, personas vestidas de trajes desfasados o increíblemente originales deambulaban de acá para allá, conversando, leyendo gacetas o utilizando aquellos artilugios que él vería más tarde en aquel paseo. Ante la estupefacción del pintor, aquella misteriosa mujer sólo sonrió.

\- Permítame que le enseñe algo-y dicho esto, comenzó a caminar hacia su izquierda. Viendo que Diego se había quedado petrificado junto a la puerta, se detuvo y se volvió hacia él-. Sígame. No tenga miedo. No permitiré que le pase nada.

Diego dudó antes de avanzar lento, dudoso, hacia ella. La mujer continuó su camino y trató de calmar los nervios de Velázquez con una pequeña charla amena a la que el otro apenas prestó atención, aunque pudo retener el nombre de aquel personaje: Irene.

\- ...En...¿En qué año dice que estamos?

\- 2009.

\- 2009...Dios santo...-aunque su mente aún estaba alterada, todo a su alrededor confirmaba tan alocada afirmación. Los ojos de Velázquez se posaron de nuevo en su efigie para terminar mirando a Irene a la cara.

\- Su estupefacción es perfectamente comprensible.

\- Esto...Esto parece obra del demonio o de una magia increíble...

\- Aunque no lo parezca, le aseguro que Satanás no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, y dudo que la magia también. Se lo explicaré. Sentémonos.

Asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza, Velázquez se apartó de la estatua sin dejar de lanzarle miradas furtivas y siguió a Irene a través del paseo hasta que encontraron un banco de piedra desocupado donde se sentaron. Antes de hablar, Irene dejó a Diego explorar aquel mundo que se abría ante él. El pintor contempló estupefacto, pero con la curiosidad venciendo gradualmente al temor, las calzadas y los semáforos que regulaban el tráfico, los carteles publicitarios, las farolas...Todo aquello era tan extraño y tan fascinante que Irene tuvo que carraspear para atraer su atención.

\- Nuestra labor-dijo-es velar para que la historia quede intacta. Una pequeña alteración, por minúscula que fuera, podría provocar un desastre.

\- ¿Una especie de tribunal o patrulla del tiempo?

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Y para qué me necesitan a mí, precisamente? Yo no soy un soldado, tan solo un pintor. No creo que pueda hacer gran cosa por la estabilidad del tiempo con mis pinceles.

\- Puede ser más útil de lo que cree. Necesitamos de su talento para elaborar retratos de nuestros sospechosos lo más fidedignos posible. Y usted es uno de los grandes.

\- Sus halagos me sonrojan pero...el rey...

\- Oh, no, no, no se preocupe por ello. No dejará su cargo como pintor de cámara, de ningún modo. Como ya le he dicho, la historia no debe ser alterada de ningún modo, y usted ya ha visto que forma parte de ella. No, usted trabajaría para el ministerio cuando fuera preciso pero seguiría a las órdenes de su protector. Procuraremos que esto no sea una traba para su labor artística.

\- Entiendo...

\- Ni siquiera tendrá que mezclarse en tramas ni misiones si no es necesario. Tan sólo le pedimos un poco de su tiempo para pasarse por el ministerio y ayudarnos en las labores de reconocimiento. Por supuesto, le pagaremos bien.

\- No es el dinero lo que me preocupa. Es...Cielo mío, todo esto es tan...

\- Entiendo que esto puede ser difícil de comprender para usted, caballero. Siento que todo esto fuera tan repentino, pero en este trabajo no podemos andarnos con muchos rodeos. Puedo darle un par de días para que lo piense bien.

\- ...Lo agradecería...

\- Bien. En ese caso, le devolveré a su época.

Irene se puso en pie y Diego, dubitativo, le siguió. Se distrajo por un momento con una joven que pasó junto a ellos montada en una bicicleta, pero siguió a Irene de nuevo por el paseo, lo cual le permitió seguir contemplando aquel lugar tan extraño y a la vez fascinante. Cuando llegaron al semáforo, tuvo la oportunidad mientras esperaban a que se pusiera en verde de mirar a la gente a su alrededor, una vez comprendió el funcionamiento de aquel aparato de colores. Durante un momento miró fijamente los auriculares que un hombre que no dejaba de moverse llevaba en las orejas, incapaz de adivinar para qué servía, y luego su atención pasó a la curiosa silla de metal en la que estaba sentada una señora entrada en años. Cuando el semáforo por fin cambió y la gente cruzó el paso de peatones, la señora accionó el mando y la silla comenzó a andar, lo cual hizo que Diego diera un paso hacia atrás. Irene le tomó el brazo y lo forzó a cruzar. Pasaron por delante de un par de cafeterías y luego subieron una calle. Casi al final de ella, ya en una zona menos transitada, se detuvieron frente a un comercio vacío en cuyo escaparate había un cartel que ponía "Se vende". Sin inmutarse, tal y como habían salido, Irene levantó sin problemas la verja metálica, abrió la puerta y entró. Diego le dirigió un último vistazo a aquella calle antes de seguirle hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
